Aaron Wolfsbane
"I remember when I first discovered my powers I thought it was the best thing in the world but then life happened and then you wonder is this better or worse" Aaron Wolfsbane is a English conduit who is a Hydrokinesis user. Auto Biography You would think that being someone with powers was amazing that you were on top of the world well there are downsides as well like always being different and having to hide your powers. I hated my life always having to hide while in schools so i do not get caught. Life was hard being a conduit always on the run I relished every bit of it with hatred but i then realised why should i theses are amazing powers that i should be proud of and help people who dont have them these powers are a gift and i should use them for good. I have this one thing with me my whole life that fiils my head i remember when i was a child of 3 and my family and me went on a holiday to Hawai. It was so amazing i remember having so much fun and for the whole week ate nothing but sweets i loved it but on the last day i was cranky cause we were leaving and i had so much anger so my family and me went to the beach for one last swim. My sister was to look after me while in the water and i complained to my mom and dad but they said I had to be with her in the water it was like no matter how many times I show my parents how good i am at swimming they never care they still make me have someone with me and i remember when we were in the water i was so angry about everything when i got stung by a jellyfish and at that point i just blew up with anger all i remember was feeling a surge of energy in the water and going underwater when a huge tsunami came and swollowed my family and everything for a mile on land I passed out at that point and when i came to i was in hospital hearing the doctor calling me a miricale cause i was the only one who survived the tsunami. I spent 2 days in the hospital when my uncle came from Scotland to take me with him. After a few years of living with my uncle i found out he was a conduit or someone who has powers. My uncle had the power to freeze what ever he touched. It was later that i found out i had powers it seems that my uncle knew all along so he trained me. My uncle was a good man with a warm heart he never had any kids of his own so he raised me as his training me to use my powers but after a few years of thinking about what happened with the tsunami I knew that I did it I killed my family and millions of people. Every day I wonder if i could have done things differently if I was not angry but that was in the past I have to focus on the present. I have nothing against normal people its just the DUP who are such dicks i mean why can they not let me explain like this one time I was in a school i managed to stay at this school for a year and a half but a kid fell in the swimming pool and was drowing and i had to use my powers to help him but of course the DUP do not want to hear that they just expect you to be evil and kill everyone you see. But I know that someday everyone will know how good I am no matter what my past or future focus on the present. I met some people today other conduits with powers as well we started to travel together and fighting DUPs as well. Water is as soft as a feather and when moving it can destroy rocks. Powers Aaron has the power to control water and summon it where ever he is. He can breathe underwater and walk on water. Aaron can also make water go into this hardened state where he makes the oppournent in a thin case of water that covers there whole body the water is so small you cant see it but it slowly drowns the oppurnent without them knowing. Aarons most powerful move is a power where he controls the fluid in the baddies body and stops the flow killing them this move kills Aaron if he uses it to much. Abilities List -Can manipulate and summon water to do what he wants -Tidel wave (makes a wall of water and throws it enemy) -Aqua Ball(makes a ball of water and throws it enemy and keeps them in it drowning them) -Life Drain(Stops the flow of water and fluid in the enemys body killing them however this is a move that takes a toll on Aaron and if he uses it to much he will die) -Can breath underwater and not get effected by water pressure -can turn into water -Morph (Aaron changes into water and shapes himself into a animal) Apperance Aaron wears a black shirt and black jeans with a white strip on the left leg. Aaron usally carries a assult rifle on his back. Aaron has tattos on both his arms. Category:Pages added by TheDragonsArisen Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Good Category:Male